Clashing Colors
by Domofudge
Summary: A series of one-shots with Akaito and Mikuo love. Ranged K-T. This pairing needs more love. Ch.3: Icecream topped with UST... U Aisu T?
1. Let's Make Purple

**_Clashing Colors_**

My first one-shot _series_ attempt! Akaito and Mikuo, because seriously...This pairing needs more love dangit! Some of these one shots will be after they get together, while they are together, some will be fluffy, some angsty, some funny, etc.  
All rated K-T in my opinion, I'm too scared to write any lemon.  
Any reveiws, comments, reccomendations, are all greatly appreciated!

One-shot One: (The introductiony thing) Contrast  
_____________________________________________________________________

An Oceanic-Tsunami Teal and a Phoenix-Fire Scarlet.

Two colors that seemed to clash to no end had managed to blend together in a beautiful harmony in one special way. Or at least this is how it was for a very peculiar pair, Hatsune Mikuo and Shion Akaito.

The two were laying down in the park, it was closed, but the two jumped the gate to watch the stars every now and again. The grass was cool and covered with sparkling dew, the pair looks up as they were surrounded by the shadow enveloped trees. As the gentle breeze wafted by, fireflies blinking their hellos by their heads, Akaito spoke up.

"Every Vocaloid couple kinda has a name you know... Like" he smiled softly, stretching out the "i" in like "if say... Len and Teto got together they'd be called banana bread, or if my bro and your sis got together they'd be called Cool Color love or somethin'..."

Mikuo snorted and replied as he tried to stiffle down a chuckle. "Or leek ice cream. I swear Akaito, your thinking process is so weird. How did we even get to this topic? Would that make us habanero-leek-stir fry?" Akaito laughed, pulling Mikuo closer so that his head was on his chest. Mikuo smiled softly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he listened to Akaito's steady heartbeats that seemed to harmonize with his own. He loved to listen to those deep, low breaths that Akaito would take only about once every three that he took.

"Naw, stir fry is lame. We need a totally kickass name like... Blue and red make purple, right?"

"Um...Yeah..."

"We'll be the hot PURPLE couple!"

"First off, that sounds absolutely stupid. Secondly, My hair and eyes are teal, which is more green than blue."

"Hmm, well then that makes us a sexy watermelon!"

An awkward silence fell between the two, not a word except for perhaps a cricket trying to make a atmosphere even worse. Though Akaito was proud of the name and was already re-occupied by the twinkling stars implanted in the ebony blanket above them, Mikuo simply had to reply.

"What the- a watermelon?"

Akaito let out another low toned laugh, one that seemed to sound best when accompanied by the softer, higher pitched outbursts of his partner. The two embraced for a moment, letting the star speckled night and mystical nature become the frame for the beautiful picture that they were. Twinkling stars, darkened woods, glistening dew and the melody of crickets that seemed to fit perfectly the the rhytym of the couple's heartbeats and breathing. All of this surrounding an oceanic-tsunami teal and a phoenix-fire scarlet. Admiring eachother, the couple gazed into eachother's eyes, only looking away to glance at the stars or occassionally close their eyes. Mikuo shifted a little, just enough to rest his palm onto Akaito's. His lover softly smiled, his fingers lacing their way around the teen's.

"Hey Mikuo."  
"Hm..?"  
"Wanna make purple?"  
"Let's."

The two placed their lips on one another's, breath and tongue mingling together in a dance.

Two colors, ones that seemed to never mix, created purple.

* * *

Oh my GAWRSH that was dead-corny...But I just had to write it, the scene would NOT stop replaying over and over in my head. QAQ

I shall try to make the next one better!

P.S. I also might add more chapters to my other stories so it might take me a while!


	2. Meeting Misunderstandings

This one is something that is done way too often, but I simply HAD to jump the bandwagon.  
It was fun writing this one. It's kinda of suggestive, but it's funny!  
________________________________________

6:23 pm.

Miku and Kaito were walking through Vocaloid studios, heading to room A-43 since their manager had asked the whole group to join there for a meeting. As the two stepped down the hardwood hallways, heels clacking at a steady rythym, they had finally came across the door."Finally, we found the room!" Miku sighed in relief.

"I told you we'd make it there in time, Miku, in fact we're a good seven minutes early. I kind of wish I could have stayed for some ice cream at Len's though." Kaito calmly replied with a smile, showing her the time on his phone. The girl pouted, Kaito in the meantime reaching his hand towards the doorknob to open it.

_Clang! "Ow! You knocked the damn chair over!"_

Kaito let go of the door handle, Miku then pressing her ear over to the door to listen in.  
"It sounded like Mikuo." she told Kaito, he tried to speak up but the teen shushed him, thus he joined in on her eavesdropping.

_"I know, but who cares! Look at me."_

"My big bro is in there too." Kaito whispered. The two heard more rustling, and some muffled sqeaks and protests. Then they heard the light pop of a bottle.  
"What are they doing? And what was tha-" the girl in pigtails asked, though she was cut off by the sound of her brother crying out in what seemed to be pain.

_"aaaAAAHHH! OW! That hurts! Ow! Ow!"_  
_"I have to do this or it's going to hurt more."_  
_"But it h-hurts, stop trying to rip it open."_  
_"I-i'm not! Just hold still and try to relax."_  
_"OW!"_

Some more rustling was heard, some hitched breaths and squirming. Kaito began to feel blood rush quickly to his face.  
"Is onii-chan...What is he- He can't be doing THAT to Miku's TWIN...Could he?" Miku kept a determined look on her face as she leaned closer, pressing her ear harder onto the door.

_"Ngh. O-okay, it feels better. A lot better now, t-thanks."_  
_"Don't thank me by words. I'd prefer actions."_  
_"w-AAAAAGH!"_

Kaito couldn't take it any longer, he burst through the door and screamed.  
"Onii-san! Have you no SHAME?"  
"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

The scene before them was Akaito and Mikuo, both fully clothed. The meeting room seemed generally the same with the long table taking up most of the large area, chairs lined up neatly against the length of it. Mikuo was on his bottom, several chairs knocked over onto the mahoghany, hardwood flooring, nearby a table with a bucket of habanero peppers were placed. In the redhead's hand was a bottle of eyedrops.  
As Kaito stood, completely frozen by embarrassment, Miku asked

"What happened here?".

Akaito then snickered "Oh ho ho ho, I'll tell you what happened. My little bro was being a little eavesdropping pervert~"  
"I AM NOT!"  
"Are too, in fact we'll explain what really happened."  
Mikuo stood up, taking in a deep breath "Well we accidently came over here thirty minutes early, so we passed the time snacking. Akaito was on his third jar of habaneros when he couldn't pry it open. I helped him out and we opened it, but some pepper-juice...stuff... SPEWED out of the jar and got into my eye..." Akaito laughed and leant back to pop another pepper into his mouth.

He swallowed and said "I know, I happened to have eyedrops with me and I was trying to get his eye open. But he wouldn't let me open up his eye to put some in. He was all 'Owie! Owie!' Hell, I even knocked a chair over trying to get him to chill."  
"I was not saying 'Owie'... You were just prying my arms away and ripping open my eyelids real hard, it hurt and my eye was killing me." Mikuo pouted, crossing his arms. "And my little baby brother thought we were making l-"

"WAS NOT!"  
"Were to."

Kaito then sputtered "W-well then what about you purring 'I prefer actions as thanks' to Miku's innocent brother?", trying to reclaim some kind of dignity in this very embarrassing misunderstanding.

Akaito chuckled "Well I was going to ask him to get some ice cream with me later to pay me back. I didn't know you thought that way bro, you seemed so ditzy and cheerful. Sure, Kaiko thinks you're asexual except for icecream, but I guess a guy is a guy. We all have a little bad side."  
Miku snorted "So you mean...Pfft- K-ahahahah-Kaito, you thought they- and did-AHAHAHAHA!" then bursting into laughter. Soon Meiko, the Kagamine Twins, Luka, Gakupo, and all the other Vocaloids had entered the room.

6:30 pm.

All they saw was usually calm and cheerful Kaito shouting at his brother, looking very angry and embarrassed, Mikuo rubbing his eye next to a jar of habaneros, and Miku rolling on the ground laughing. Well wasn't that a nice start to a meeting?

* * *

Yeah this one is even worse than the last chapter. :D  
Any comments, reviews, critique, etc. is greatly appreciated.


	3. U Aisu T

Hi guys!

Today I tried to make something longer, though it may not be so great.  
I'll edit it at a later date.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Big brother!" shouted an overly excited girl with pigtails, running over to the brother that looked so much like her. Turning around, the sixteen year old boy smiled  
"Hey, sis. How was your day?". The two were walking home towards the studios, and Miku seemed just as cheerful as usual.  
"I got a new song out, it's called World is Mine. It rocks! How was your day, bro?" she asked. The boy sighed as he stepped alongside her, his shoulders slumping downwards a bit.  
"Not so great. More people mistook me for you, haven't been getting a lot of songs out either." Mikuo replied, he loved his sister, he really did; sometimes he wished that he would have a chance to shine every once in a while. Miku giggled and was about to speak up in attempts to cheer up her dear sibling when another familiar voice broke in.

Clackclackclack.

It sounded like someone was sprinting their way there.

"Yo! Wonder-Twins! Wait up!"

Mikuo turned around to see his best friend standing there, the usual obnoxious grin planted on his face. The two stopped walking and allowed the older Vocaloid to catch up and catch a few breaths.  
"Hey Akaito, what's up?" Miku asked politely, tilting her head to one side in a cute fashion. Akaito's left hand grabbed Mikuo's wrist, causing the shorter one to jump in shock. The bluenette's growing blush spread across his face when the taller boy's other hand touched his shoulder. In his low toned voice he spoke clearly between a few unsteady breaths.  
"You..." he uttered, leaving an intimidating dramatic pause in the air before he spoke again "...Owe me icecream..."

"You SPRINTED here, while the sun is SETTING and I'm walking home, just to ask me for some icecream?" Mikuo questioned, a little aggitated by how this situation seemed to be playing out. Miku snorted as the redhead stood up, grinning as he nodded his head in agreement, the shorter boy on the other hand was not amused. "Fine, I'll go get you your stupid icecream, there's a good place around the corner." he turned his head around to look at his sister "Miku, I'll probably be home in an hour or two, can you fix dinner?" The petite girl twirled in circles, stepping backwards a few feet from them.  
"Sure, bro. But only if you bring me back some icecream too!"  
As the two watched her skip off into the distance, they also started to walk westwards along the sidewalk. Akaito watched Mikuo, smiling softly as he glanced at his friend. Soon, his mind began to wander.

_"Mikuo really looks like his sister, actually scratch that, more like a chick. I mean, his skinny waist, soft skin. And his eyes are so pretty, like the sky and h- NO. No, bad! Bad me! No being Michael Jackson over your best friend! Abort! Abort! You do not have shota fetishes, you pedo!...Though we are only 4 years apar-NO!" _

Akaito swiftly turned his head away from Mikuo, hiding the red in his cheeks that near matched his hair, trying to think of other things. Like icecream. And what flavor to get. And how he'd like to eat up Mi-More icecream after this. Mikuo had sensed the tension and he looked over towards his friend and pouted, his mind wandering to his own thoughts.

_"He's thinking about Miku, I know it. I will never get what I really want will I? Always second best compared to her. I guess I should be happy for them if they ever get together but, for once I wish he would look at me more. Meiko did say the only reason why he's ever even gotten so close to me was to be close to my sister. Wait, what am I saying? I'm not into guys! Especially not my best friend, that's totally creepy! If he could read thoughts he'd probably never speak to me again! Sweet Jebus on a pogostick, I'm such a failure." _

Now both of them were trying not to look at eachother, the awkward silence only getting worse as they neared the icecream parlor. The store was filled with bright colors, a self-serve line spread against three of the four walls below a multitude of brightly colored signs. It was generally empty, considering how late it had gotten. As the two stepped in, Akaito finally broke the silence.

"s-So! Whatcha gettin'?" he grinned, as he pulled the lever on one of the small machines, letting habanero icecream pour into his cup. Mikuo smiled back and reached his hand towards the green onion lever, two cups held in his other hand.  
"Don't be stupid, my sister and I get the same thing every time. But I gotta ask, why do you always get the spicy flavors, it's so weird." he stated, as the two waited in line to pay for their icecream.  
"Because I like spicy things and this place has hundreds of choices here, even potato salad icecream. So therefore, I have every right to, Kuo." The two laughed as Mikuo claimed his change from the cashier and they walked out of the store.

The walk home was a tad less awkward, the two would chat for a while and laugh like usual. What was new though was the fact that east time they looked at eachother, there was a fuzzy feeling that was never there before until that day. Chat. Laugh. Wow, he's cute. Walk a little in awkward silence. Repeat.

Akaito had walked Mikuo home, the bluenette had his face towards his apartment door taking out his keys, Akaito stood behind him. Suddenly, the older man gripped Mikuo's shoulder and spun him around. A firm grip was placed on Mikuo's chin, but as Akaito dove in towards his lips, the redhead stopped himself. Inches apart, the two felt eachother's breath, both with a similar shocked and flushed expression on their faces. Soon Akaito loosened his grip and Mikuo quickly opened the door to his house, stepping inside. Both simutaneously sputtered

"I'msorryIneedtogonow!Hadagreattime,sorry!""T-thanksfortheicecreamseeyasoon,sorry!"

As Mikuo shut the door, the two both leant against the wood. The same thought passed through their minds.

_"I'm such an idiot."_


End file.
